Cops and robbers
by my elsanna otp
Summary: It was a quick job in and out but Elsa got more than the she bargained for when she was pursued by a redheaded cop. Elsa doesn't want to be arrested so she had to do something for the cop... Elsanna smut Arielsa, arielsanna g!p anna
1. Chapter 1

**Sup guys just a elsanna one shot possibly two or three for a friends birhtday... You all know SnowAndFlakes right check out her work amazingggg.**

**WARNING : sexual content between two woman one a cop with a g!p one a criminal...**

**Okay enjoy ;)**

* * *

It was supposed to be a quick job... In and out steal the diamond necklace sitting on the glass table in the middle of the store and walk out. The dumb owners didn't even put one of those tracking tags on it that Elsa could see so she could slip it into her purse and be on her way. The necklace was worth about ten thousand on its own and Elsa knew who wanted it for double the price. This was going to be easy compared to her other escades.

Elsa was standing next to the displayed case as it stood proudly on some black neck thing.

She looked around the room nonchalantly as she looked at an expansion of earrings. She was wearing black tight pants for flexibility a pale blue shirt and her hair in a ponytail so she would seem normal as any.

A sales person asked if she was looking for anything specific and she smiled and said she was just browsing for now.

Just then out of nowhere there was a loud crash of glass and a scream. Everyone turned their heads, but Elsa didn't bat and eyelash.

She knew that was her partner Ariel. She was to set up a distraction and Elsa was to swipe the necklace. She looked around the store. Everyone was now grounded around Ariel who was lying on the floor pretending to be passed out.

Elsa grabbed her phone and pressed a button frying the security cameras in the store for a ten minutes as she was to grab the necklace, and go. Provided to her by her tech savvy friend Olaf.

Elsa walked over to the display and easily pulled the necklace up and off putting it in her tech wired purse that cut off any radio signals from reaching it. Provided also by the white haired devil named Olaf.

Elsa walked into the crowd assembled around Ariel and pretended to be worried. Ariel appeared to be slowly waking up her head was cradled in the lap of a girl. A police officer on duty here at the mall. The officer Arendelle.

Elsa felt her throat go dry as she looked at the redhead. She was extremely beautiful Elsa thought. She had red hair pulled into a bun behind her head and Elsa noticed a streak of white hidden among the red. The girl had noticeable freckles that dusted her face. Full soft looking red lips, petite breasts against her cop outfit, and a small but strong looking body fit for a cop. Those tight jeans just loose around the groin area Elsa caught herself gawking and turned away and started walking nonchalantly as she heard Ariel come to and stutter some excuse.

Elsa rounded the corner and leaned against the wall letting out a breath she didn't know she had.

Anna Arendelle was a famous she worked for many different people. The CIA the FBI and has worked with the SWAT from time to time the woman was a legend setting standards for police woman everywhere. That was until a grave accident injured her leg and she was reduced to a regular police officer which she took in stride. Elsa knew all about her and felt interested in meeting her. The woman was so beautiful.

"Oh dam Elsa that was so hot I opened my eyes and Arendelle was looking right down at me. Ohhh she's so hot with the freckles and that police getup I wanna rip it off her right Elsa" Ariel came up and elbowed Elsa breaking her out of her thoughts.

Elsa looked up at Ariel and smirked. If there was one thing they shared in common it was their love for woman with freckles it was just so cute.

Elsa nodded and they walked towards the exit that lead to the parking lot where Elsa's baby blue colored pride and joy was parked.

They thought nothing of this job this was a small hick town they could be across the Mexican border before they noticed anything was gone. They overlooked one small problem thought. Arendelle.

Ariel was talking about how she wanted to take the cop out on a date but was to scared to do so and Elsa just laughed at her and told her to stop being a guppy as they neared the exit.

LINE BREAK

Anna didn't realize at first the necklace was gone she was to busy staring at gorgeous blonde that she saw walking away. She and caught a glimpse of the girls face pale and flawless. Her eyes a light blue and her body to die for. Anna watched the girl walk away in those sinfully tight jeans that held a plump ass. Anna watched the hypnotic sway of the woman's god given hips as she walked away. Anna felt her body warm up at the sight.

Anna shook her head and helped the pretty redhead up who had fainted earlier. The girl held Anna's hand a little to long as she said something about how she hadn't taken her pills and she got lightheaded and fell. Anna just smiled at the redhead. The woman said thank you again and bizarrely kissed Anna on the cheek before running off into the mall the same way the mysterious blonde had gone.

Anna smiled and rubbed her cheek chuckling to her as she knew she had an admirer.

Anna walked back into the store as everyone went back to what they were doing.

Anna felt like something was off something missing. Her still sharp hawk eyes searched around the room till her eyes landed on the empty display for the diamond necklace. Anna knew no one had bought it.

She turned on her heel wary of her bad ankle and ran off in the direction of the redhead.

LINE BREAK

Else heard her before she heard her voice. Ariel was talking so she was oblivious. Elsa heard the thud of steel toes sneakers on the marble floors and the woman shouting for people to move.

"Ariel time to bolt" Elsa said softly and Ariel stooped talking and they ran to the exit and ran towards Elsa's transportation.

The heard the demanding low voice of Arendelle yell at them to stop. It only made them move faster, and the adrenaline kick in.

Elsa hit the button on her key ring for the engine to start. They barely looked for cars as they ran up to Elsa's baby blue Ducati 1098s that she worked her ass off for. Ariel got on first revving the engine and Elsa jumped in back pressing her body flush against Ariel's and they drove off leaving the cute Arendelle in the dust a few feet away. They thought the escaped her but the cop was very persistent.

They pulled over two minutes later and switched places and put on helmets and jackets.

Ariel lay against Elsa's back her head rested on Elsa's back, her arms held tightly around the blondes waist, and her whole front body pressed against Elsa as she drove. Both feeling very content and accomplished. Elsa relaxed into the feeling of Ariel's arms forgetting for a second that they had just stolen a ten thousand dollar necklace and almost got caught by a cop that was until the motorcycle started to sputter.

"Ugh what the hell happened" Ariel groaned their moment over as she motorcycle began to loose power and Elsa pulled over to the side of the highway near a deserted truck .

"Crap at a time like this" Elsa growled as she looked at the fuel gauge that read empty.

"Ugh dammit I told Olaf to fill the tank after he was done with his date". Elsa growled as she got out her phone and called the white haired bastard.

"Olaf you dumb ass" She growled into the phone when he answered.

"Elsa what do you want I'm on top of something right now" Elsa heard a giggle in the background and rolled her eyes.

"Olaf can you get your dick a rest and listen for a moment. You forgot to fill the tank on my motorcycle and now its on empty and were stuck in the middle of the dam highway at a abandoned truck stop where a cop could come up anytime". Elsa kept yelling at Olaf as Ariel watched.

Ariel had to say Elsa yelling at Olaf like that was pretty sexy. The way her eyes lit up or the way her cheeks flushed slightly. The way she walked back in forth on those long legs it got Ariel thinking how much she like Elsa.

"Alright Elsa calm down I'll have Kristoff come pick you up" Olaf said annoyed. "And quit yelling at me and go get rid of that sexual tension you have" the line when dead.

Elsa groaned and pushed her bike farther away from the rode and sat on the grass next to Ariel.

"Well" she sighed and clutched the purse closer to her. "Olaf will send Kristoff to come get up after he's done with his girlfriend". They both giggled at the thought of Olaf with a girl.

They sat there in silence as cars passed.

LINE BREAK

Anna drove down the highway when she saw them the pretty redhead and... That beautiful blonde.

Anna was bent on catching these thief's even if they were both gorgeous. Anna drove up fast into the stop using her motor skills and parked right in front of the motorcycle parking and jumping out before the engine stopped humming.

Her leg caught on the seatbelt and she fell face first into the dusty ground.

"Shit Elsa its Arendelle let's go" Ariel pulled Elsa up and they ran in the separate direction of the cop that abruptly pulled up. "But my bike" Elsa whined that was her most prized possession in her life right now second only to her thieving family. Ariel rolled her eyes. "Forget it for now come on" Ariel pulled Elsa faster.

Elsa silently laughed as she saw Anna fall into the ground. In any other circumstance she would have helped the cute cop but not now.

Elsa and Ariel ran for the woods that lined the highway yards away. Elsa could here the cop running after them. Elsa knew she was a few feet away.

"Hey Ariel let's show here what our legs can do". They took off at an even faster pass pumping their legs faster together as they moved towards the trees.

Anna saw them start to pull away and growled willing her legs to go faster. They were heading to the forest and Anna wasn't exactly the best at not falling on her face.

She ran faster pushing her legs into overtime she felt her ankle begin to act up but forgot about it for now and pushed till she was two feet behind the thief's and the begun to pull away again.

Elsa knew the cop was in them and pushed herself faster her legs were burning but the adrenaline from the chase blocked it for now.

She heard the cop growl behind her and Elsa smirked known they were giving the cop a workout and it'd be hard to watch them. Elsa felt something pull her knees back and she fell down to meet the ground with a groan as her head hit the ground.

Elsa felt a body on top of hers pinning her to the ground and knew it was Arendelle's body.

Elsa looked up and saw Ariel stop. Elsa sent her a glare that meant keep running. Ariel turned and ran into the forest.

Elsa heard the cop above her grab her handcuffs and Elsa wasn't having any of it. Elsa pushed up against the body above her feeling the woman's breasts against her back and her crotch hit Elsa's ass as she pushed away. Anna moved away slightly and groaned, moaned Elsa wasn't sure. Any other circumstance and Elsa would be aroused.

Elsa pushed the cop back just enough that she could get away. She stumbled then began to run Ariel was now a blink of red in the forest.

She was tackled again. Elsa had enough she had never gotten caught and she wasn't going to now.

Elsa flipped around so that she could fight the cop. They both got caught momentarily in the position they were in. Anna was pressed flush against Elsa. Elsa could feel Anna's gun poke her inner thigh dangerously close to another part of her. Their faces were inches away. Their eyes locked

Anna snapped out of the luring gaze. She grabbed the woman's hand and pinned them behind her back. She heard the blonde hiss in slight pain. She pulled her up with her who fought her the entire way. Somehow Anna managed to get the cuffs on blonde and pretty much push her towards the car.

She felt the girls ass poke her groin again and Anna bit her lip not to moan at the friction This whole thing had her aroused this was new to her she had never gotten aroused before during a job.

The plump ass moved over her go in again and her member hardened even more.

"Ugghh Arendelle you gun keeps poking my ass" Anna froze for a second. Wait my gun... Ohhh... And wait how does she know my name.

Anna blushed as she knew the thief thought she was poking her with her gun not some woman cock.

She opened the door and pushed the blonde in the back of the cop car and shut the door. Anna shook her head as she went back to retrieve the bag trying to forget the feeling of the blondes ass against her cock.

Elsa screamed in frustration of getting caught she had to get out of this somehow. With great flexibility she moved the cuff to the front of her body.

She saw the cop Anna Arendelle come back and sit in the drivers seat facing her.

"What's your name" She said in a commanding voice Elsa found sexy. She decided to play the seductive begging criminal.

"My names Elsa and please officer Arendelle don't arrest me please I'll do anything" she got up close and whispered the last part in Anna's ear through the bars.

She knew she had an effect on her when the redhead flushed bright red.

"Please" Elsa continued. "I'll do anything please I don't wanna go to jail do you know what would happen to me" Elsa put her hands on the bars she showing how her chains are in front if her and not behind her. Now Anna would have to come back and then Elsa would knock her out or something.

Anna's eyes widened as she saw that the thief Elsa had her cuffs in front of her.

Anna got out she was gonna rearrange them before the girl did anything. Anna opened the door and her mouth dropped as she saw Elsa laying on her back knees bent and spread. She immediately felt a tightening in her pants and her face flush crimson.

"Get up" Anna growled and the blonde did as she was told she got out and stood face to face with Anna a soft seductive smile on her face as she leaned against the car.

Elsa looked at Anna the cop and licked her lips. "Well" she said more of a question than a statement and tried to look as seductive as possible once she has Anna off guard she would run.

Anna knew she shouldn't do this but the girl was asking for it practically begging for Anna to fuck the girl.

Anna pressed her body flush against Elsa's and looked at her with a heated gaze feeling herself harden. "How much so you wanna get out of this" she whispered to the blonde.

Elsa smiled knowing she and Anna right where she wanted her. "I'll do anything" Elsa whispered back their lips centimeters apart. Elsa has her hook, line and sinker. So she had to make out with the girl, Elsa wanted to anyway.

Anna couldn't take it. She crashed her lips with Elsa's and pressed her body flush against the blondes trapping her against the car.

Elsa moaned into the kiss the feeling of Anna's soft lips upon her short circuited her brain for a second. She kissed back and snaked her hands around the redheads neck.

Anna ran her hands up and down Elsa's god given hips giving them a squeeze getting a gasp from the blonde and Anna slid her tongue into the cool mouth of Elsa. Their tongues began to dance fighting for dominance.

Elsa fought Anna's tongue as she felt the redhead's gun poke her on her inner thigh again her shifted against her slightly.

Anna began to pepper kissed down Elsa's neck sucking on her pulse and she put her hands under her shirt resting her hands on Elsa's hips.

Elsa hummed at Anna's hands and mouth. She did the same putting her hands under the tight shirt and feeling the tough muscles in Anna's back. It drove her to want more.

Elsa pushed Anna away slightly then pulled her towards the car. Anna followed suit.

Elsa pushed the redhead in first and crawled on top of her shutting the door almost all the way for privacy, and unclipped the cop's belt throwing it on the floor of the car.

She kissed the redhead again and worked on her shirt slowly popping the buttons in the front until she got to the bottom then trailed her hands up pulling the fabric with it. Anna complied and sat of pulling the material off her leaving her in a lacy red bra. Elsa's eyes trailed down to the defined muscles of her arms to the defined abs on her stomach which made els whimper.

She leaned down and kissed down the redheads neck as her fingernails scraped lightly against the muscles loving how they jumped under her touch.

Anna hummed into Elsa touch but she was letting the blonde have to much power.

Without warning Anna flipped them over and straddled Elsa. She kissed the girl almost bruisingly and pulled the blondes shirt pointedly up her body. Elsa eagerly threw the shirt off.

Anna drank in the sight her pants tightening slightly more. The girl had a supermodel body. Full voluptuous breasts half hidden by a very sexy blue bra nipples poking against the fabric. A toned stomach and her tight pants prohibited anything else from the wondering eyes. All pale and flawless Elsa's body was.

Anna leaned back down against Elsa snaking hands on Elsa's stomach and higher and higher till Anna cupped on of Elsa's c cup breasts and the girl arched into her touch and gasped Anna slipped her tongue into Elsa's mouth again. Her other hand unclipped Elsa's bra and the girl let Anna slid it off of her.

Anna kissed down Elsa's neck running on pure want. Lust.

She left open mouth kisses down Elsa's neck and the valley between the blondes breasts then grasped a nipple into her !mouth and tweaked the other with her fingers.

Elsa moaned as the pleasure of Anna's actions that pleasure made her panties slick. She didn't know it would get like this thus far but she didn't want to stop.

Elsa held Anna's head down with one hand and expertly popped Anna's bra off with the other.

She pushed the redhead up form her ministrations and pulled the bra off her swiftly revealing petite freckled breasts and nipples that hardened from arousal.

Anna moaned loudly as the blonde began to kiss and nip her left breast and tweak the nipple on the right like Anna had down seconds ago. Anna felt herself harden almost completely form arousal she began to throb with want. She felt the cock that strained against her pants poke Elsa's stomach and the blonde groan at whatever was poking her.

Elsa pulled back looking for the source of the poking she had pulled the redheads equipment off. She looked down as saw a tent in Anna's crotch and reality hit her. This girl had a cock.

Elsa looked up at Anna who stared down at her smirking.

"I guess I'm very happy to see you" Anna breathed and pushed Elsa back down kissing her.

Elsa kissed back strangely accepting that this girl had a cock and it looked big.

Elsa reached between and cupped Anna's sex feeling up the hard and big feeding cock.

Anna moaned and thrust her hips into Elsa's touch. She felt the blonde move her hand and unbuckle her pants. Anna helped she pulled the zipper down, she needed to relieve some pressure. She let Elsa pull the pants down and Anna kicked them off and immediately reached for Elsa's pants.

"Off" she growled and Elsa smirked. "Very demanding aren't you officer" Elsa purred but nonetheless slowly - while watching Anna with a heated gaze - pulled the pants down and off her lo g legs sensually.

Anna drank in the sight she was now hardened to full length as she saw the obvious arousal in Elsa's underwear.

Once Elsa pulled the pants off Anna threw them somewhere and lay flush against Elsa again grinding her clothed cock against Elsa's very warm, wet and clothed core.

Elsa arched into the touch and grinded back against Anna the friction sent pulse waves of pleasure the her as she kissed the cop heatedly. She wondered what it would feel like inside her. Her walls clenched at the thought.

Elsa snaked a hand between them and weaved her hand into Anna's underwear and cupped Anna's warm hard cock groaning at the size of it and the feeling. Her sound mixed with Anna's moan.

Anna sat up still straddling Elsa moving her hand away and pulled her underwear away letting her cock spring up.

Elsa's eyes widened at the size. She's been with a few men before but Anna looked a lot bigger than them at least ten inches.

Anna leaned back down and Elsa kissed her running her hand up and down Anna's length and the woman let out a moan.

Anna snaked a hand up and pushed her hand into Elsa's underwear and met soft curls. She deviled deeper and cupped Elsa's hot wet sex.

Elsa moaned and squeezed Anna's cock causing the girl to main again. They touched one another till Elsa moved Anna's hand out of her underwear her fingers glistening. She pushed the digits to Anna's mouth and the girl eyes widened then sucked them letting out a long low moan. Elsa wanted more of that moan.

She flipped them over with surprising strength and straddled Anna. She looked down at the redhead as she sensually pulled her underwear off and threw them somewhere.

Anna looked on a and whimpered as she saw Elsa's pretty much dipping pussy near her cock that throbbed with angry need. AHS pushed her hips up hoping Elsa would get the idea.

Elsa smirked knowing she had the cop right there she wanted her. Elsa felt the fires of want in her belly and she was going to satisfy them.

She lined Anna's cock with her entrance groaning as the tip hit her clit.

Anna held onto Elsa's hips massaging them and sat up. Elsa smashed her lips with Anna's as she plunged down onto Anna's cock sheathing her in one motion.

They both groaned as the car began very hot. Elsa sat there for a second feeling slight pain quickly engulfed by pleasure at how great Anna filled her.

Elsa moved back up with the help of Anna's hands then plunged back down with eh help of gravity. She gasped out at the pleasure and begun a fast pace trying to feel as much pleasure as possible.

Anna watched as Elsa rode her with the help of her hands. She was so beautiful. Her mouth in pleasure, her breasts bouncing as she rode Anna at a fast pace. The sight almost made Anna explode. Elsa was silk, and heat and went all at once.

She constantly groaned, and, moaned, and gasped as Elsa rode her.

Anna thrust up into Elsa and she screamed throwing her head back as Anna felt her cock head hit something more rough than the rest.

Elsa felt dizzying pleasure as the head of Anna's cock hit her g spot. She moved faster she felt release begin to build.

Anna has heard of the g spot before. She moved faster as Elsa did she felt a pull and knew she was close. She hit the spot and Elsa screamed her walls clenched Anna tighter she knew Elsa was close to.

Elsa was light headed with the pleasure she felt as Anna repeatedly hit the spot. She moved at am even faster pace.

"God I'm so close Elsa" Anna moaned as she thrusts got as deep as possible.

Elsa whimpered. "God me to so close" she whispered she was right there on the edge. She could feel Anna was there to she felt her member twitch and swell even more.

Anna let out a long our moan as she came she fell back against the seat. She thrust deep inside Elsa and expelled her hot seed into her. Fire erupted though her body as she came. The pleasure overwhelming.

Elsa gasped as Anna came expel her hot cum inside her. She moved faster with two more deep thrusts and she came squeezing and milking Anna's cock.

Stars exploded behind her eyes as she came hard. She was sent to heaven and back.

They lay their panting till Elsa remembered what she had to do. She hastily got off of Anna both groaned at the sensation as they were both very sensation.

Elsa slowly slipped on her panties shirt and pants trying not to arose Anna who was panting heavily. She grabbed the necklace that lay in the bag in the front.

She leaned down and kissed Anna and tuned to go. Anna grabbed her wrist. Elsa turned around and smirked winked and ran off. She knew Anna wouldn't follow her naked. She noticed her bike was gone.

She ran towards the woods with her prize and the aftershock of sex made her legs weak. She liked how this ended she got what she wanted and more. She couldn't but think she would meet Anna again and they would have more fun. She was sure of it cause she knew the cop was very persistent, and she adored her for it.

* * *

**heh how was that... Reviews aand ideas are always appreciatted I don't bite... Unless you want me to ;P**

**Lover out :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok five thousand plus words for this chapter I think I overdid myself.,. But anyway... Um some arielsa in this one i promise more elsanna and or ariel x anna in the next chapter.**

**WARNING: contains sexual content betwenn two woman**

**Enjoy ;)**

* * *

"Holy shit you look so much better what happened to the ice queen I wonder" Olaf joked as Elsa walked through the door. Her hair was a mess and her shoes were covered in mud. She flung them off towards Olaf and the bag with the necklace laughed and dodged the shoes catching the bag.

"Well if you would have called Kristoff earlier instead of giving your girlfriend an std then maybe I wouldn't look like this" Elsa yelled at Olaf and made her way to her bedroom in the suite.

"Well at least you got rid of that sexual tension from what Kristoff told me" Olaf hollered and Elsa just slammed the door.

She flopped onto her bed and groaned pushing her head as deep into the pillows trying to drown out Olaf's hysterically laughter. Her body throbbed still and sleep began to overcome her till she felt the bed shift. We looked at the clock 8:47

She looked up to see Ariel who had a small smile on her face her eyes shining with apologies, love and... hurt.

"Hey Ariel" Elsa said her eye getting lost in the deep blue of her friends eyes.

"Is what Olaf said true, did you fuck Arendelle?" Ariel asked softly though Elsa could tell she was slightly hurt. The bed shifted again and Ariel lay next to Elsa.

Elsa sighed and moved closer to Ariel laying on her side and arm around Ariel to bring her closer.

"Yes Ariel I did... It was the only way for me to get out of being arrested I'm sorry" she heard Ariel sigh and move closer into her side putting her head on Elsa's chest listening to her heart beat.

"Its fine Elsa if you needed to get out being arrested I'm just a little hurt" Ariel pulled back and looked into Elsa's eyes.

"Mainly because you got to Anna before I did" Ariel grinned and they both giggled. But Elsa knew she was hurt more than that.

"Now go take a shower you stink" Ariel scrunched her nose and Elsa obeyed going to the adjoined bathroom.

She took a long shower her body throbbed but in a nice way. She blushed madly as she felt the mixed juices still in between her legs she just ignored it and finished her shower walking out with a towel wrapped around her body.

Ariel was fast asleep under the covers. Elsa crept over to her suitcase and pulled our her undergarments and oversized shirt. She looked back at Ariel who was still asleep.

She let the towel drop silently and she pulled her black underwear and bra on then braided her wet hair, she turned around to find Ariel staring at her with a heated look in her eyes. Elsa immediately blushed and smirked striking a no doubt sexy pose.

"Like what you see" Elsa teased and Ariel whined and nodded her eyes raking over the toned, pale, goddess body Elsa had she felt her libido spike. Elsa giggle and put on her shirt slipped the shirt over her body it reached a little bit over her knees and had snowflakes all over the white shirt all in different sizes.

She slipped into bed behind Ariel and Ariel was immediately on top of her cuddling her and straddling her. Elsa giggled and wrapped her arm around Ariel's back and she closed her eyes waiting for sleep to overcome her.

She felt Ariel kiss her neck hungrily, her hands snake under Elsa's shirt and reach towards her breasts. Elsa giggled and pushed Ariel's head up.

"Really" Elsa said heatedly she begun to get excited for the second time today.

Ariel nodded moaning slightly and Elsa grinned crashing their lips together.

Ariel leaned down more she could feel the rise in Elsa's body heat. She's wanted her all day. Especially after she heard that Elsa had to fuck the cop to escape jail. Ariel was gonna claim her.

Elsa snaked hands up Ariel's back pulling the shirt up with her and smirking into the kiss as she felt the girl was wearing no bra leaving her in just her panties. She pulled the shirt off with Ariel's help and flipped them over Elsa liked being dominant but then again so did Ariel.

Ariel had none of it she flipped them back over and lightly bit into Elsa's neck the girl under her gasped in surprising pleasure "Mine" she growled playfully and Elsa smirked she'd let Ariel have her fun for now. Ariel kissed up Elsa's neck and reached her lips. Ariel swipped her tongue over Elsa's lips asking of entrance which Elsa opened her mouth to inviting Ariel in. Ariel snaked her hands under Elsa's shirt and Elsa pulled it off. The second later their lips collided again. Ariel pressed their bodies flush against one other moaning slightly into Elsa's mouth as their breasts moved against one another. Ariel begun to kiss down Elsa's neck latching onto Elsa's pulse and was rewarded with a gasp from the blonde beneath her. Ariel continued downwards and took one of Elsa's nipples into her mouth and sucked, licked and slightly bit them getting a nice reaction from Elsa who moaned softly and bucked her hips. Ariel switched to the other one giving the breast the same attention and her left hand traveled down south and cupped Elsa over her wet underwear. Elsa moaned and bucked her sex up into Ariel's touch. Ariel rubbed two fingers up and down Elsa's clothed sex getting the girl even more excited.

She begun to kiss down Elsa's body giving her a few hickeys along the way. She reached just above Elsa's underwear and looked up meeting her eyes in a heated gaze. Elsa looked down on her eyes lidded and dark in lust.

Ariel took that as a yes. She pulled off Elsa's underwear sensually with her teeth and pushed her legs open. She stared at Elsa's glistening pink lips. She licked her lips and begun to kiss up Elsa's thigh. She moved closer and smelt Elsa's arousal sending a dizzying spike of arousal through Ariel as well .

She kissed up Elsa's thigh and made it to Elsa's heat. Elsa spread her legs more the want overloading her mind.

Ariel feather kisses on Elsa's warm lips and the girl whined thrusting her hips into Ariel lips asking silently for more.

Elsa moaned in pleasure as Ariel unexpectedly thrust her face into Elsa's sex and inhaled tElsa.

Elsa whithered under Ariel as the girl used her wicked tongue to lick up and down her wet pussy. Elsa thrust her pussy into Ariel's face wanting more, more friction, more dizzying pleasure that she as already feeling. She wrapped her legs around ariels shoulders

Ariel granted her that and thrust her tongue into Elsa's sex licking at her wet, warm, tight walls with fever that had Elsa moaning loudly and thrusting her hips into Ariel's tongue.

Ariel loved the sounds coming from Elsa's Ariel very passionately ate her out. Areil pushed her nose into Elsa's clit and hit her g spot and the girl screamed in pleasure, claming Ariel's head around her pussy thrusting faster. Ariel felt the girls walls contract and knew she was close she wanted Elsa to climax. She moved her tongue faster.

Elsa was so close Ariel's tongue was working her g sopt andher ose attacked her clit with presuure. The pleausre was to much she came. She came with such intensity it was insane her body locked up and she screamed. Fire swarmed her body in intense pleasure and she saw stars.

By the time she came down from her high Ariel was laying next to her the cum cleaned off her face and a huge grin on her face in satisfaction.

"That was amazing Ariel" Elsa panted and moved over onto her side and kissed Ariel shiverng as she tasted herself on Ariel.

"Any reason why your so aggressive today" Elsa said playfully and Ariel shrugged. "Maybe use I wanted to get that Arendelle bitch out of your system" Ariel said in a semi serious tone.

Elsa smiled "Ariel that meant nothing sure I liked the cop but your all i want" Elsa said sincerly and Ariel felt her heart tug at the blondes words.

"And know I think I'll return your favor, I think I'll have you scream my name in pleasure" Elsa said in a low husky voice as she straddled Ariel and kissed her.

Ariel wrapped her arms around Elsa her libido at an altime high. She prepared her body for what Elsa was about to do.

Elsa knew every sweet spot of Ariel's body she had made it her mission to know, and she was going to make Ariel scream her name.

She kissed down Ariel's neck sucking on her pulse and Ariel hummed in approval. Elsa kissed lower making several love bites as she did. Elsa kissed lower till she reached Ariel's breasts. She bit at the nipple as she pinched and squeezed the older Ariel liked it rough. Ariel moaned softly very far away from a scream but it would get there.

She played the other nipple as hard as the first with her teeth and tongue, Ariel was gasping and withering slightly under her. Elsa kissed Ariel's lips again as she threw of the redheads soaked underwear.

She cupped Ariel's sex lightly and pulled away from her lips bringing a moan with it.

"Elsa " Ariel thrust her hips inti Elsa's non moving hand "dont tease me" Elsa only giggled and put a bit more pressure on Ariel's warm wet pussy. "What do you want" Elsa asked softly and demanding.

Ariel shivred at the tone and looked up at the domonant Elsa. she waisted no time. "Ugh fuck me Elsa" Ariel moaned and Elsa could tell she wanted it so she didn't play any more and thrust two fingers in warm open and was rewarded with a sound of pleasure from Ariel.

The redhead was so wet Elsa had barely any friction around her fingers. She pushed in and out slowly at first as Ariel quickly adjusted to her fingers then picked up the passion as Ariel withered under her moaning for her to go faster, and that's what Elsa did she pounded her two fingers in and out as she looked down at Ariel who was in immense pleasure.

The two fingers of Elsa's were going in and out at a fast pace Her bod on fire with pleasure.

Elsa added a third finger and pumped even faster as Ariel moaned very loudly. She kissed down Ariel's stomach and reached her pussy as her fingers kept working Ariel towards a orgasm. Elsa used her tongue to expertly find Ariel's clit as the girl bucked up her hips. Elsa found it and took it between her teeth and sucked hard. Ariel arched her back and screamed. Elsa smiled triumphantly and found Ariel's g spot with her fingers. She simultaneously sucked Ariel's clit and fingered her g spot and the girl was soon thrown into a very powerful orgasm screaming Elsa's name. The most beautiful sound to ever grace her ears Elsa though.

Ariel felt like she was in a volcano her body was on fire, she was on cloud nine and it took a while till she came down.

She panted as her body was spent throbbing in tiny aftershocks. She looked to her left as Elsa lay there staring at her with a triumphant smile on her face.

Ariel smiledat Elsa "Well that was..."

"Amazing" Elsa finished her sentence for her and Ariel nodded and they lazily kissed letting their afterglows course through them.

Ariel broke the kiss and looked at Elsa she felt herself falling in love with this woman.

They cuddled and soon fell asleep thinking about one another's possible future together.

LINE BREAK

Elsa woke up the next morning to the smell of bacon and Ariel curled into her. Her naked body warm again Elsa's and Elsa smiled deeply her body throbbed happily.

Elsa grinned. She liked Ariel she really did thought that's why she had accepted when Ariel had first asked about them being partners with benefits so to speak.

Elsa silently got out of bed and found her cloths putting them back on putting pants on fixing her hair and walking to see Kristoff and Sven making breakfast.

Sven was Olaf's girlfriend. She had curly/wavy brown hair that reached the middle of her back. She had nice hazel eyes, thick eyelashes, a sweetheart mouth that was almost always smiling, and a few dimples on her face. Her body was nice you could tell she worked out. Not that Elsa liked her she just noticed.

"Um hey Kristoff" Elsa said shyly walking up beside him. He saw her and his face got beat red.

"Okay I didn't see anything I just heard the moans and the car rocking I grabbed your bike and left" Kristoff said hurriedly as he flipped pancakes and Even giggled behind him and went to wake Olaf.

Elsa laughed and placed a hand on his shoulder. "It's fine Kris's thanks for your honestly" at that moment Ariel came up and snaked her arms around Elsa's waist resting her head on Elsa's back.

"Good morning my little bunch a thief's how's was your night I don't even have to ask you girls I could hear it across the suite" Olaf cams bouncing up holding Sven around the waist and the girls groaned and blushed in embarrassment. The guys and Sven laughed.

They all sat soon and had breakfast embarrassing for Elsa and Ariel as Olaf kept talking about what he heard.

"Oh god I heard you moans from my room I kinda got a little chubby hearing it" he clapped a hand in Elsa's shoulder. Sven pretended to look hurt and Elsa pushed the hand off both her Sven and Ariel assaulting him with profanities which he laughed off.

They discussed where to go next. "Well its my birthday in a month so I think we should be heading back to Atlantic don't you think" Ariel said and everyone nodded. "Yeah we get to see your dad again we're always safe there" Olaf voiced. It was decided they'd head to back to Atlantic on a road trip that was halfway across the country stealing any nice articles of jewelry or other items they liked if planned.

The van was more like a small tour bus. It had a small bedroom, its middle had a TV and two couches and a tiny kitchen. A bathroom towards the back near the bedroom the drivers cabin was cut off from the rest with a sliding door except for a mirror that let him see them but that could be blocked as well. It wasn't cheap but when Olaf saw he, he just had to buy it for when they were off the stealing. They had a u haul with their car and Elsa's now completely fueled bike inside.

Everyone had their jobs Kristoff was a big actor as were the rest but he played a good role. He could act as a bodyguard as well as many other parts and with his huge muscles can easily force his was through, he was also the mechanic for their cars. Elsa took car of her own motorcycle.

Ariel was very good at hysterics and creating a scene like she did yesterday, and she was very good at being in crowds always a pleasure to be around.

Olaf was just the man that set up their tech, cut wires and jammed signals though his job was the most important Elsa though.

Elsa used her beauty and sexuality to intimidate men mostly and women to. She was always sneaking everywhere easily able to sneak in and out like a cat, and if caught she knew multiple different fighting style. Sven was just tagging along with the group cause she was Olaf's girlfriend but she can cook really well which helped.

They drove Olaf was resetting all his gadget, Ariel was painting her nails, Kristoff was driving and Elsa had her back against the arm rest her legs crou looking for a birthday present for Ariel. She wanted to give the girl something as beautiful as her or at least close.

She nearly screamed out loud when she found it. She settled for a squeal instead.

"Elsa are you looking up porn" Olaf asked and she flipped him off saying she wasn't but blushed a deep red anyway at the thought.

She looked over to see Ariel in her lap trying to see what she was searching. Elsa quickly hit a button and the tab disappeared.

Ariel narrowed her eyes in suspicion. "You know what Olaf I think you were right she's watching porn" Ariel went back to her side of the couch, Olaf and Sven cracked up.

"You hear that Kristoff Elsa's sitting here watching porn without us" they knew Kristoff heard when they were thrown forward slightly as the brakes came on for a second Olaf cracked up and Sven giggled more.

Elsa groaned and shook her head yelling so Kristoff could hear her to but she was directed mostly to Olaf. "Alright dumb ass if you must know I was NOT watching porn I was looking up a gift for Ariel's birthday" She ended sheepishly and Ariel cooed and moved the laptop and moved into Elsa's lap and kissed her which Elsa returned.

They heard a wolf whistle from Kristoff and a awww from Sven.

"Ugh get a room your cutness is effecting my manliness" Olaf groaned covering his eyes and the girls laughed. Ariel went back to her spot her eyes saying they'd finish it later.

"Olaf here" Elsa motioned him to the bedroom and they walked into the room shutting the door Ariel looked on curiously.

"Okay this is what I'm getting Ariel I need your help"

* * *

They stopped in Corona for some supper and the famous corona beer as well as a crown in a museum.

Elsa had to go down on a bungee cord. Spring down grab the crown before she sprung back up. There was a window right above the display that let the steal be super easy. The three girls fought over who'd wear it which Elsa got it eventual pretending to be queen and demanded Ariel to her bed chambers.

They passed through this little town and stole a pure blue jadeite rose and meet this brunette girl at a bar that was coming onto Elsa strongly and Ariel was very protective. Kristoff was in the back arm wrestling a very cocky guy as Olaf, and Sven cheered him on.

They went and stole a few more less significant items that they liked rarely indulging themselves.

About two weeks of traveling they were close to Ariel's home town the girl was ecstatic. Ariel, Elsa and Kristoff went to get some more groceries.

They walked into Olaf and Sven going at it on the couch. She was riding him pretty hard. The three stepped off and hollered in laughter Kris had his back to the girls and they smirked knowingly feeling the same way even though it didn't show. They were lucky to be girls. He said he was going for a walk and the girls just smiled and very heatedly made out against the bus till they were the two were done and walked in teasing them for the rest of the day which Olaf shot back about the other night about how no one got any sleep with their moaning.

After three more days they made it to Ariel's mansion home by the sea. Her father came out and hugged her. Ariel really loved her father he was the most important person to her along with Elsa.

They walked in and were each assigned a room near one another. Elsa of course was with Ariel. The boys together and Sven in a room next to them. Though Olaf will probably sneak in anyway.

Elsa dropped her bag down with a thud its been a while since she was in this room. Elsa looked over to the bed covered in a seashell blanket. Elsa smiled remembering this is where she and Ariel first had sex.

She heard the door shut and felt Ariel wrap her arms around her waist and go under her shirt resting on her strong stomach and inched upward slightly.

"Remember what happened in this room" Ariel whispered in Elsa's ear and the blonde grinned spinning around and pushing Ariel against the wall her hands finding Ariel's smooth skin under her shirt.

"Mmm definitely" She whispered back her voice husky with immediate want.

She kissed Ariel and reached for her shirt and with Ariel's help threw it off. Elsa ran her hands up Ariel's body and reached her breasts fondling them Ariel arched happily into her touch.

Elsa flung off the redheads bra and tweaked the nipples and the girl moaned crashing their lips together. Elsa kissed back her tongue asking for entry and Ariel opened her mouth and the two wet muscles battled for dominance.

Elsa felt her shirt being tugged she let go of Ariel's nipples and reached for her shirt breaking the kiss momentarily.

They heard the door open and froze "Hey Elsa, Ariel we were gonna go swi- oh god I'm sorry I'll leave" Kristoff shut the door and the two giggled and reluctantly broke apart.

"Later" Elsa asked and Ariel nodded disappointed and put her cloths back on as Elsa watched.

* * *

They grabbed stuff for swimming as Kristoff said changed and hod themselves for now with robes.

They walled out and saw the guys trying to dunk one another while Sven and Triton watched from the side she wearing a two piece, and him wearing only trunks. They laughed at the boys as Olaf's feeble attempts at the blonde man.

Elsa and Ariel watched them then slid of their robes

Elsa openly ogled Ariel's body. She was slender her legs tones, her stomach flat and the faint showing of abs. She had full plump breasts and a slender neck that Elsa just wanted to kiss.

Ariel giggled as she saw Elsa ogling her.

"Hey you can look at me all you want when my dad isn't right across the pool" Ariel whispered and Elsa nodded and reluctantly looked away blushing.

Ariel laughed and made her way to the water and dived in splashing Elsa.

Elsa's mouth fell open when Ariel came back out. She came out of the water her body glistening in the light wet and perfect. She arched her back and flipped her hair away form her face. That moment was permanently burned into Elsa's brain.

Elsa smiled and she jumped in herself the water was cool against the hot sun it came up to the middle of her chest. She dunking Ariel who laughed as she came up and did the same to Elsa.

They played for a few moments then Sven came in and the three talked until Olaf called chicken Ariel jumped on Kristoff's shoulder and Sven on Olaf's Elsa got out of the water and watched next to Triton.

"Elsa I have a question for you and be serious please" she heard the deep voice she turned to him nodding.

He looked back at them playing chicken Olaf was still holding against Kristoff.

"Do you love my daughter" he asked and Elsa smiled. "More than anything" she answered sincerely as they both watched Olaf and Sven fall into the water Ariel and Kristoff let out a victory cry and Ariel smiled at her and winked Elsa smiled back.

"She cares about you deeply you know that. I guess I'm just being an overprotective dad but if you hurt her there will be hell Elsa, but I can tell you love her" he finished off and Elsa internally shivered from his serious voice.

She looked at him. "Triton I love your daughter there is no way I would ever intentionally hurt her" she said sincerely and he looked at her and smiled a rare sight he nodded.

"Hey what were you to talking bout" Ariel came over and looked at them.

"Nothing just having a friendly chat" Elsa said and Ariel smiled letting it slip

"Okay alright then grandma come on were gonna play girls against boys and their gonna lose" Ariel grabbed Elsa's hand and pulled her in. Elsa looked back at Triton and smiled which he returned.

True to Ariel's word the boys lost the next game of chicken and Kristoff kept complaining it wasn't far the only reason the girls won was because Elsa flashed him.

The all had dinner shortly after that as it turned towards nighttime they had a great array of seafood.

They all went to bed feelings content and happy none had to stand watch like when they were on the road as thief's.

"Wow your dad makes a mean lobster" Elsa said as she finished brushing her teeth. Ariel agreed she was in bed reading an book very intently.

Elsa walked in wearing a loose fitting shirt no bra, her hair let down and shorts. Elsa snatched the book from Ariel and read a few sentences and smirked. She looked over at Ariel's face which was a red as her hair. Elsa laughed lightly setting the book down on the nightstand and crawled into bed to face an embarrassed Ariel.

"Do you remember what happened in this room" she whispered in Ariel's ear the book forgotten.

Ariel looked over at her and smiled, she cupped Elsa cheek. "Yes I do it was magical" whispered back and pressed her lips softly against Elsa's both girls falling into one another's arms with Elsa on top same as their first time. This time it was special they wear slow caressing on another's body like the first time. Elsa kissed Ariel slow and passionately her hands finding purchase on the silk of her nightgown pulling it off to reveal a perfect body. Elsa kissed down Ariel's body soft caresses turned into strong ones as Elsa kissed Ariel's breasts then deviled deeper soon enough Ariel was in wonderland and at that moment she knew she loved Elsa, and she was gonna show her. After she came down from her high she pushed Elsa down and kissed her. She caressed Elsa's body like the goddess she was. Ariel knew Elsa's body well she had Elsa moan her name as she was sent around the world and back. The best sound ever to grace Ariel's ears.

They lay their content in their little bubble cuddling and soon fell asleep.

* * *

The next few days went by without any cops or their names on the news. Though there was the talk about the disappearance of the crown and the team smiled triumphantly.

The day before Ariel's birthday it was time for action. They had watched the guards route times and timed them knew where all the cameras were and their window frame so the cameras didn't catch Elsa. Everything down to what time the guards took a dump.

Elsa had on her skin tight black suit a ski mask hiding everything but her eyes and the mask was thin enough there was no need for breathing holes.

Elsa watched as Kristoff pretended to be drunk and lure the guards away he even streaked and Elsa had to say if she wasn't pretty much gay she'd be on that. She watched as the camera turned away and she bolted inside and hid in the front desk room. She opened a wall plug in and pulled out multiple cords attaching them to the small device Olaf gave her. It was supposed to freeze the cameras for ten minutes as she did her work and as a bonus erase all data of a certain object from its memory so Ariel could wear it safely outside.

Kristoff's voice crackled thought the set saying the guards were going back

Elsa now having no cameras in her way made her way towards the museum jewelry holding room stopping and slinking in the shadows as guards passed daring not to even breath.

She walked up to the door she had mapped out the museum and this was the room. She held her ear to the door. No guards. She picked the lock on the door and walked in the room was pitch dark Elsa shut the door.

She put on the goggles from her belt and saw everything better. She looked around displays everywhere to be put out tomorrow morning except one.

Elsa found it. It was a beautiful necklace. The necklace part was a string of pure pearls that held a pure heart shaped sapphire. Around that sapphire was a border of diamonds this necklace as at least one hundred grand if not more. Anything for Ariel Elsa thought.

She carefully took out her diamond cutter and cut the glass in a circle pulling it off. She reached in and pulled out the necklace. She put it in her insanely padded pouch to keep from scratching the gems.

She put the glass back on and went back to the door and listened there was no one outside the door. She opened it slowly clicking the lock on the inside as she did and she shut the door she took of her goggled and put them way on her belt.

She looked at her watch that said 5:32 it read she had five minutes perfect time a little extra actually.

She froze against the wall as she heard voice approaching it sounded like a man and woman the woman sounded familiar Elsa couldn't out her finger on it. She waited till the sounds left to move again.

She went into the utility's room. She used the GPS on her watch to make it to a room wear her motorcycle would be sitting outside the window.

She opened the door and went in. She saw the glisten of her bike outside as she reached the window. 4:13 time to spare.

"Hello thief" she heard a soft voice call her from the dark of the room and Elsa felt her skin run at that voice. "Anna"

Elsa whirled around but she couldn't see anything in the dark. "Elsa" Olaf crackled into the earpiece. "You have three minutes Elsa ditch the cop".

Elsa heard him but she didn't respond. Anna flicked the lights on and Elsa was temporarily blind. As her vision came back she looked at Anna.

Anna looked even more flattering in civilian clothing. She had on tight blue jeans and a light v neck shirt that hugged her curves. She still had on the belt with the gun and her baton with her. A smirk played on her lips

I finally found her. Anna thought as she stared at Elsa in the sexy skin tight suit. She could tell it was her even with the mask on she had remembered Elsa's unique blue eye color.

Elsa growled she didn't have time for this. She silently reached into another pouch and hit the button her motorcycle almost silently roared to life

She tuned round and threw open the window. She jumped right onto her bike a perfect straddle. She heard Anna yell something to her but she drove away.

She drove off back towards Ariel's mansion down in town. Why was Anna after her again? What did she want?. Elsa ripped off her mask and put it in her pocket

A lot of questions went through Elsa's mind as she drove. She drove up silently and used her key to go through gates. She put her bike in the garage and filled the gas again. She took off her black suit leaving her in spandex shorts and a tank top.

She slunk up to Olaf's room and knocked on the door no answer. Elsa sighed and silently walked to Sven's room and heard grunting from inside.

"Hey Olaf I'm back" Elsa pounded on the door smiling as she knew she interrupted the moment.

She heard Olaf groan from inside. "Wait till I'm finished here Elsa" then she heard the grunting return and she just sat in Olaf's room for the next ten minutes till her came back.

"Have fun" she asked and he smirked "she's suck a minx" he grinned wider.

Elsa threw him the bag with the necklace in it and he looked inside. "Alright let's get to work".

They used the next hour to look over the necklace for GPS locaters and what not. Then they put it in a nice case and wrapped it in blue wrapping paper.

Now everything was ready for Ariel's birthday and Elsa couldn't wait to give Ariel her present, and more.

Little did Elsa know that that birthday was going to be very interesting.

* * *

**Aright now that that chapter is done I might be able to work on my other stories... So reviews are nice I've heard there is a box below where you can put them in. Try it sometime. :P**

**Lover out :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Hello fans and readers sorry this wasn't an update I know I have gotten a bunch of messages regarding this fanfiction and other I have posted. I have had certain personal issues that have came up, and to add onto that my computer has crashed and I need to make up money to get a new one so I can resume writing which I almost have enough it shouldn't take much longer now. I hope you guys will have the patients till I get back to writing I have had plenty of ideas accumulating and really want to make more chapters along with two other stories I will begin to write. one is a elsanna zombie au just to tease you all.


End file.
